The lost Maoh
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Prequel to Connected Destiny.Lady Celi is in love with one noble man who lost everything in his life,Aki Miyata.But after he was chosen by Shino as a Maoh,Celi realised that their fate is connected with each other,althought they are the starcrosslovers.


**Kyo Kara Maoh**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**The lost Maoh.**

**A few years before Lady Celi had been chosed as a Maoh by Shino…. **

"Hey Stoffel von Spitzberg,what are you doing here?"Asked a very young man with a soft,crystal-looking eyes to Stoffel.He turned around and realised it was his friend.That young man has a good-looking face,a short brown hair and staedy body.With his gentle smiled and his eyes,every woman in Shin Makoku was easily fall in love with him.He only felt weird why his sister,Lady Cäcilie von Spitzberg or her popular nickname ; Celi was the only woman in their country who didn't fallin' with his friend.

"No,nothing at all,my dear Aki.I just walk around here,that's all,"He said to his friend,Aki Miyata or his real name was Aki von Miguelt.Aki just smiled and at the same time,a few ladies passed by and saw him,causing all of them cried his name.Aki just smiled and waved his hands,but it's only made all the ladies cried more in joy.Aki felt something bad will happened to him and Stoffel and he grabbed his friend's hand and ran away from there as soon as possible.

"Hey Aki,why are you…"

"Run!Are you want to be torn apart by those women because of me?"

Lady Celi who just walked in the palace saw her brother and Aki ran away from the ladies who after them.When they nearly passed her,she immediately hide behind one of the pillars at the alley.She poked her head a little and looked at Aki who ran passed her without noticed it.

She just smiled as she leaned back at the pillars,thinking about the last heir of the Miguelt family who all his family members were killed by a human army and took away all his belonging.Aki was only 10 years old,but he can remember all of what happened during that day.Just because the Miguelt family was lived near the human territory and they were demon family,the human just used the unreasonable reasons and killed them and took away the belonging,claimed that it's supposed to be the human.But unfortunely,they didn't realised about a young boy who hidden in a secret passenger,looking at them with tears in his eyes.

Lady Celi sighed as she thinking about Aki's fate.She actually didn't understood him,why he changed his family name from Miguelt to Miyata.Such a strange name to all people in Shin Makkoku,even his name was also weird but the Great Shino accept his new name.He also didn't used the title of 'von' any longer.

Althought she didn't love him,but she really cared for him.Her brother,herself,Ulrike,Günter von Christ and Raven were the only people who accept him with his new fate.When they were small,all his friends went away from him just becaused of the tragedy that changed his fate forever.She walked back to her own way,not knowing that her destiny and Aki were actually connected with each other.

Ulrike's messega was safely reached to Aki.He sat on his bed in his little big room as he thinking about Ulrike's messege.He sat like that for a moment,and then he sat up and reached to his wardrobe.He took out a small dagger and untied the small rope.

It was a dagger that was made by estetic stone with a beautiful blue diamond at the holder.He looked at it,and then opened the small box after he placed the dagger next to the box.Inside the box was a lovely look,gold bracelet.It was soo pretty and it had three pairs of it.There also a small,blue crystal pendant with lavender's pattern (maybe it exist in the Shin Makkoku.I'm sorry!!),as he held it in his hand.It was belonged to his mother who died a few years ago in the cruel murder.

He then closed the small box and opened another box which it was only a little bigger than the first one.It was a magnificent blue glass slippers and covered with blue veil.Inside the box was also a small crown.All of those things were belonged to his sister.He then walked to the mirror,his hands opened his uniform a little and showed half of his chest.Something was appearred on his chest.He then closed his uniform,grabbed his sword,locked his door room and walked away.

**At the Bloody Castle…. **

"Oni-sama,is that true what I heard off before?"Asked Lady Celi as she saw her brother,together with Raven and Gunter.All of them looked at her.They kept silent,as Celi knew it was true.Their friend – Aki was chosen by Shino to become the next Demon King.She actually happy with the news,but the expression on the male's face changed her mood.

"Why?What's wrong Raven?Wasn't you three happy that Aki was chosen as a Maoh?"She asked to Raven who looked at her uncornfortable.He sighed and started to explained to her why they looked so gloomy.

"Some people in Shin Makkoku didn't appreciet him as a King.They claimed that he was a half human,half Mazoku and not suitable with his role as a king.And actually,it was the friends who leaving him behind,"Said Raven.Celi gasped a little."And the main reason why they said like that is because he possessed the estetic stone dagger that he showed at us not long ago.He doesn't felt any side effect of it and they claimed that he maybe a human spy…"Said Gunter sadly.'How dare they acting so cruel to my friend..It's not fair!'She thought inside her heart.

Unknowing to them,Aki was there,listening to all their words quietely.He just smile as he heard how joyful Celi was when she heard the news that speared off.He actually in love with her,but he knew that it was only the dream that never came true.He also was sad when their friends called him a human spy.He turned away and walked off.And he actually didn't realised it was the time for him to said goodbye to his good friends forever,especially to Celi.

A war was happened suddenly,causing all people around the world sufferes beacused of Big Cimaron and the Shin Makkoku was also involved in the war.Many people was hurt and die,Aki who was the king-in-charged done his duty as good as he can.All his strategy was successful and it also save the people from die easily.Celi looked at him as she watched him from Stoffel's side,a small smiled appeared on her lips.Stoffel realised that his sister was in love with Aki.He just sighed a little as he also listened to Aki's word.

After the meeting at the main hall at the Bloody Castle,Aki called Celi and said that he want to met her at the main fountain at the castle patio.As he reached at the placed,he sat down at the fountain and took out one of the bracelet that he kept from his mother.It was a green stone.

"Aki,"Said Celi to Aki and he looked at her and greeted her.They actually knew that Stoffel,Gunter and Raven were watched them from somewhere at the patio but they ignored them.They talked for such a long time until midnight.Celi was so happy that she finally can spend some time with Aki.Then,Aki took out his bracelet and handed it to Celi who looked in surprised.

"Aki,this is…"

"This is my mother's bracelet that we possessed since our ancestor.She gave this to me right a few days before she die..Maybe she knew that she will die.."He said as he looked deep into Celi's eyes.

"But,it was your mother's…"She tried to pushed it back to him but he placed his fingers on her lips,stopped herself than talking anymore.

"Celi,I want you to have this because of your corncerns to me…I don't know if I managed to come back after this war…And to take the role as the Maoh…"He said softly as his crystal black eyes looked at Celi who seemed started to glassess,as she tried not to breakdown in front of him.

Celi just silent as tears fell onto the ground.Stoffel looked at Celi with a sympathy eyes.He knew his sister was hurt,but what Aki just said is right.He didn't knew when he can finally return home safety and met with them again.He knew both of them loved each other but it was their fate as a starcross lovers;they never be able to be together.

Aki took her left hand and placed the bracelet through her hand.He lifted up her head and kissed her forehead.Celi was cried and still as he looked at her with sad eyes.He leaned down and whispered something to her ears.Then he let go of her hand and slowly walked away.Soon after that,she felt down and cried.She was so sad as she heard the words that he just said to her.

_I love you...I'm sorry…because it was the time to say goodbye to you…_

As the dawn appeared,Aki and the Shin Makkoku army went for their last battle.Gunter went with Aki,while Stoffel,Raven and Celi stayed at the castle,waiting for Aki's return.They wait and wait and wait….But when the sunset,there still no news heard from them.

As they were about to walked in,a messeger came in and told them that the army were returned.The three of them looked at each other and ran out from the palace.They saw Gunter who injured a little and the army,but with no sign of Aki.

Where is Aki?

Gunter said to them soon after he went down from the horse that he ride.He told them that Aki was badly injured althought they won the battle.But when they want to took him back to Shin Makkoku,a pillar of light suddenly appeared on him and took him away from their sight.They was so shocked when finally Ulrike came in and spoke to them.

"Don't worry about him.Our Great Shino escord him to the human world where he can stayed there sately,"She said.Everyone looked at her in disbelieved and asked her what is the true motive behind this.She just smiled and said to them.

"He will save there,because Shino-sama want him to get a second chances to changed his own destiny.So he escord him far away from here so that he can get through his life with the person who had a fate with him.All his belonging that he received from his mother and sister are also been escord with him."

"But why..?"Asked Celi but Ulrike stopped her and said,"That's because one of your children will have a connection with his children,"She said with a smiled on her face.

Celi just silent before she smiled again for the first time after the war ends.She looked at the night sky and said,"I will waiting for his descendend…"

With that,her fate also changed as a year later,she baceme the Great Demon Queen,replacing the lost Maoh Aki Miyata.

**How's my fanfiction?This my first fanfic about Kyo Kara Maoh.I hope you guys can enjoyed them very well.I will made this sequel but not know when I finally can make through of it;I was making my witch hunter robin fanfic as well.Please read and review.-Aoi.**


End file.
